


Child on the run,

by Anii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anii/pseuds/Anii
Summary: Tommy ran away from home living in the streets having to work for money and search for food. He then finds himself waking up in a warm cozy bed.
Kudos: 14





	1. Where am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, this is a idea I have had in my head for a bit and decided to write it! This story is mainly from Tommyinnit’s pov but changed sometimes! (Sorry if it’s bad it’s my first time) (AND, IN SO SORRY IF THE TITLE CHANGED A MILLION TIMES I FIND IT REALLY HARD DECIDING IT BUT I WILL DECIDE IT SOON PLS DONT TAKE TOO MUCH NOTICE❤️🤍❤️)

Tommy had woken up, in a bed? He looked around confused thinking he was dream, pinching himself he saw that it was real. He got out of bed and looked around at the room he was in. 

Was I, kidnapped? He thought to himself.

Tommy let out a stretch touching the ceiling. He could hear voices having a argument from below the floorboards. He assumed he was kidnapped, He reached into the back pocket of his jeans getting his pocket knife. He sneaked across the squeaky floorboards towards the door. He opened the door and saw a staircase and slowly walked down. The house had 3 floors.

When he got to the first floor he peaked from behind the banister. Phil, why did you have to put the brat that you found in the streets in my music room?’

‘First of all, it’s not your music room. It is a spare room you just recorded your songs in. And, he is not a brat. I had been watching the kid over the days and he has potential. Almost as strong as your brother I’d say.’

‘Wait where is the kid, he should be awake by now?’ The voice was monotone, sarcastic. ‘I don’t know Wilbur you go check on him since he is in your “music room”, another voice butted in.

Tommy panicked as he quietly but quickly rushed up the stairs back to the room he woke in. He looked around for a window in the room, he found one. ‘Locked..’ he mumbled to himself. He went behind the door, pocket knife in hand and waited for someone to come through.

The door opened and Tommy saw the figure. A very tall skinny male, with brown hair and dark brown eyes. Tommy swung his hand without thinking, digging the knife deep into his stomach. ‘What the!-‘ The man let out. Tommy took out the bloody knife, and ran out of the room pushing him aside. 

He fled down the stairs and saw two other people. A very pig-like pink haired male who seemed around the same height as the other guy. And a blonde guy who seemed to be cooking. Tommy ran as fast as he could across the room. ‘Hey what is he doing!?’ The pink haired boy let out getting out of his chair. Tommy tried opening the door to find it was locker too. ‘You didn’t think we would let you just run away from us, did you?’ The man cooking said. ‘I am Philza, or Phil, but we don’t want to hurt you.’

-

‘What the fuck you want from me, why did you fucking kidnap me?’ Tommy questioned. They both seemed confused. ‘Kidnap? We didn’t kidnap you. You were in a alleyway curled up in a ball, I had to do something.’ Philza explained. Tommy had remembered what had happened.

Tommy had ran away a few years back, he started a new life on the streets. Working, buying food. He knew how to survive on his own, why would he need help?

‘Well I have actually been watching you for the past few days, you really know how to survive on your own don’t you?’ Phil said. Tommy looked at him confused, fidgeting with his fingers. The pink haired boy noticed that Tommy had a bloody pocket knife still in his hand, ‘Phil, where is Wilbur?’ 

He shoved Tommy out of the way and made his way upstairs, the two following after him. They saw the boy on the cold floor, clenching his stomach which was bleeding over the floor. ‘I-, Will-.’ The pink haired boy stuttered. ‘Will-, what happened here?’ 

-

End of chapter 1!! Thank you so much for taking time to read this, this is kinda trash as I just came up with it as I went along but, I will try improve and make longer more detailed chapters up ahead!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People have explaining to do but will they get the chance to?
> 
> -
> 
> (TW: SELF HARM, VIOLENCE, MENTIONS OF BLOOD, /AND SLIGHT PANIC ATTACK. ) 
> 
> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is chapter 2, sorry if it seems rushed I went to post it and it just dissapeared-
> 
> (AGAIN TW: SELF HARM ,VIOLENCE, MENTIONS OF BLOOD, / ALSO SLIGHT PANIC ATTACK )

‘Will, what happened?’

Technoblade bent over and picked up Wilbur resting him on the spare room bed. He was unconscious from blood lost, Technoblade grabbed a chair and slid it over beside the bed and started tending to his stomach. Phil went over to help when Tommy found the perfect chance to get away.

Tommy knew well that the doors were locked so he decided he would have to jump out of a window of some sort. He went to the second floor and entered one of the rooms. It was a very nice room, spotless. It smelled like what his old home used to smell like. Tommy saw a window and went to check it. It opened fortunately.

_Yes.!_

Tommy climbed out the window ripping a hole in his shirt as he nearly fell. He looked at the drop and realised how snowy it was here. Without a second thought he jumped out of the window landing onto the fluffy snow. It took him a few moments to take in what he had just did, Tommy was afraid of heights and just there he had jumped from the second story of a house!

After done praising himself he got up and patted off the snow on him. He could hear the others asking each other where he had gone, seeing Techno’s head pop out from the window he had jumped from he began running.

He hadn’t realised how cold it was, He was in ripped dirt jeans with a t-shirt in the middle of a snow-storm. He was used to cold temperatures and wouldn’t notice it half the time. After running a bit he turned around to the house, expecting to see the house in the distance, instead he saw a Technoblade charging full force at him, with a axe in hand.   
  
Tommy felt his soul leave his body then return as he began to run towards the forest, 

_He won’t see me if I climb a tree right?_

Tommy ran straight into the forest hitting off tree branches making piles of snow fall on top of him and Techno. Tommy quickly dived into a bush hoping to lose techno for a bit, and he did. Technoblade stopped and looked around, Tommy was slowly crawling far enough away that he can climb a tree without him being seen. Techno seemed like he was listening for Tommy, which just made it harder.

Tommy got far enough away that he could just barely see techno. He began climbing the tree. He accidentally snapped off a weak tree branch alerting Technoblade.   
  


_Shit._

Tommy tried getting a top a thick tree branch so he could not be seen from below but sadly he had climbed the wrong tree, he couldn’t move as the branches were very small and slowly snapping. He saw Techno underneath him, Techno paused. He had heard something. Tommy heard it too, it sounded like..

_snap._

Tommy came down like a rocket on top of Techno, landing straight on his head. Techno’s axe went flying to the side as he threw it just before Tommy fell. Techno was forced head first into the snow, Tommy a top of him. tommy then heard a crack assumed he might’ve broken Technos nose or back. There was a few seconds of silence as Tommy took in what he had just done.

_Shit shit, what have I done? They just wanted to help me._

_Im sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry._

_I must suffer the same as they did._

Tommy grabbed the axe technoblade had dropped. He grabbed the head of it and branch his hands towards his chest with force. He looked down at his chest, his arms were bloody, his chest was bleeding. He was losing blood quickly. Tommy fell a top of technoblades body. He rolled off and curled up into a ball repeating the word,

’Sorry..’

-

END OF CHAPTER <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was quite a chapter huh, again apologising for it being kinda lazy, it just got deleted for no reason and I had to rewrite it. But Really tysm if u are still here or reading this at all, ILY 💕💕


End file.
